So machen's die Profis: Steven Pletsch
Entschuldigt, der Artikel ist noch in Bearbeitung, erscheint voraussichtlich komplett gegen Mitte Mai 2009. (SusanneFoldit) Eigentlich habe ich diesen Artikel gar nicht schreiben wollen, da diese Wiki bereits schon einige gute Methoden beinhaltet. Da man mich nun aber darum gebeten hat, will ich mal anfangen euch meine Protein-Faltenmethode zu verraten, und zwar Schritt für Schritt. Ganz zu anfangs Dieser Teil des Spiels ist mir am allerwichtigsten, denn sollte man es hier versäumen einen guten Start zu finden, werden damit später die Möglichkeiten wichtige Punktgewinne einzustecken, sehr eingeengt. Ein paar Arbeitsmethoden helfen dabei bedeutsam, finde ich. Ganz am Anfang des Puzzles folge ich dieser Methode: - 1. Wiggle bis sich der Punktestand überhaupt nicht mehr rührt, warte etwas ab 2. Shake 3. Wiederhol Schritte 1 und 2 bis kein Plus mehr vermerkt wird 4. Stell das Puzzle wieder an den Start (Anm. Ctrl R) 5. Shake 6. Wiggle bis sich der Punktestand überhaupt nicht mehr rührt, warte etwas ab 7. Wiederhol Schritte 5 und 6 bis kein Plus mehr vermerkt wird 8. Verbleib bei der besten Lösung, d. h. Restore Best Die gerade erläuterten Schritte werden in vielen Fällen einen Unterschied von 100 Punkten oder mehr zu anfangs bewirken. Bei manchen Puzzlen hab ich festgestellt, dass es bis zu 400 Punkte sein können. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, sollte man eigentlich noch ein 3. Mal anfangen. Die anderen beiden Ergebnisse sind mir ja bekannt, sollte ich mit einem 10352 und mit dem anderen 10425 Punkte erreicht haben, würde ich wieder mit dem besseren der beiden anfangen, es bei 10100 unterbrechen, Shake, Wiggle, wieder ein Stop bei 10200, Shake und so im Rhythmus alle 100 Punkte weitermachen. Verglichen mit den ersten beiden Methoden kommt da doch ab und zu eine bessere Startposition bei heraus. Somit hast du die Grundstruktur gefunden mit der du dich jetzt beschäftigen musst. Es ist wichtig als nächstes das Puzzle genauer zu inspizieren. Versuch dir zu merken, welche Teile davon bisher wenig Punkte erzeugt haben (Anm. Relative Score Coloring) und finde heraus welche Teilstücke noch fehl am Platz sind. Es folgt jetzt eine detaillierte Beschreibung was ich mir im einzelnen genauer anschaue: - * Enden des Proteins: - du wirst feststellen, dass in vielen der Puzzle beide Enden in der optimalsten Lösung oft nebeneinanderliegen oder, einige Segmente lang parallel laufen, dann am Schluss aber in entgegengesetzte Richtungen zeigen. Sollten beide Enden wahllos plaziert sein, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass du keine gelungene Startlösung vor dir hast. Wenn möglich, guck dir die Lösung von anderen Spielern an (Anm. Team oder Buddy) oder wiederhole den ganzen Start wie bereits beschrieben. Die Regel betr. Lage der Enden ist nicht absolut, also basier bitte nicht deine ganze Strategie darauf, nur solltest du das mit berücksichtigen. * Bereiche mit reichhaltig vielen Phenylalanin und/oder Tyrosin Seitenketten: - das sind die mit dem Sechseck oben drauf; die mögen es gerne wenn man sie etwas genauer plaziert und die sechseckigen Formen schön parallel aneinanderreiht. * Bereiche mit Proline Seitenketten: - da diese fast nie auf einer Spirale oder einer Platte erscheinen (manchmal nur ganz am Ende der Spirale), benutzt man sie um festzustellen wo die verschiedenen Teile des Puzzles anfangen und aufhören. Es mag zu anfangs nicht wichtig erscheinen, aber du solltest dein Puzzle schon etwas näher betrachten. Wenn ich später das Rückgrat biege, richte ich mich nach solchen Details. (Anm. Aminosäuren) Nachdem die gerade erwähnten Bereiche genügend untersucht sind und ein bischen gezogen und neu angeordnet wurden, wird es Zeit zur mittleren Spielphase überzugehen. Mittlere Spielphase In dieser Spielphase wirst du die grössten Punktsprünge machen und es ist wichtig sich hier lange bei aufzuhalten, was sich dann später im Spiel rentiert. Ich verfahre in dieser Phase wie folgt: - * Zusammenstoss und Schütteln (Smash and Shake): - ich ziehe Teile des Puzzles ineinander, besonders wenn eine Spirale vorhanden ist, die ich einfach ins Puzzle reinschiebe. Man muss das etwas ins Gefühl bekommen, wie stark man schieben kann; ich mache es soweit bis sich die geprellten Stellen rot färben (Clash). Darauf ein Shake. Jetzt tippe ich ein paarmal ganz kurz hintereinander auf das w'' (Anm. ''Wiggle Schnelltaste), aber nicht länger als 1 Sekunde zwischen den Anschlägen, dann nochmal ein Shake, dann mehrmals das gleiche wieder von vorn und zum Schluss lasse ich das Puzzle ganz auswigglen. Hast du mehr Punkte bekommen, behalte das Ergebnis, wenn nicht, klick auf Restore Best. Ich mache diese Routine bei jedem Puzzle 10 - 30 Minuten lange, immer wiederholt. Du solltest das solange machen bis du jedesmal ein Minus anstelle eines Plusses bekommst. * Ziehen und Schütteln (Pull and Shake): - jetzt wo die Zusammenstösse nichts mehr bringen, wird es Zeit genau das umgekehrte zu machen. Versuch einige Teile ein wenig auseinander zu ziehen und dann mit Shake und Wiggle wieder zusammen zubekommen. Ist das neue Ergebnis verbessert, freu dich, und wenn nicht, klick auf Restore Best. Vielleicht kannst du dir hierzu auch merken welche Seitenketten sich oft während dieser Aktionen umpositionieren. Ich sperre sie meistens ab (Anm. Freeze), sodass ich später damit experimentieren kann. * Position der Seitenketten: - nachdem die relativ einfachen Manöver keine Punkte mehr bringen, gehen wir jetzt dazu über die Struktur direkt zu manipulieren. Sollte ich mir bei den vorhergehenden Schritten einige Seitenketten abgesperrt haben, fange ich nun zuerst bei denen an. Ich entsperre sie, eine nach der anderen, und probier alles das durch, was du im nächsten Kapitel über Positionen der Seitenketten lesen kannst. Wenn ich mit den entsperrten Seitenketten fertig bin, gehe ich zu den Tryptophan (Sechseck mit Fünfeck drauf) über, dann zu den schon erwähnten Phenylalanine und Tyrosin und anschliessend den Arginin (sehr lang und äuβerst beweglich) um bessere Positionen für sie zu finden. Wenn es dir nicht zu blöd oder langweilig vorkommt, kannst du noch mehr über diesen Bereich im letzten Kapitel unter Beobachtungen lesen. * Du musst halt alles durchprobieren, versuche es auch mal mit Rebuild oder Tweak. Nutz auch die Zeit um Teile mit Bändern zusammenzuziehen um das Protein kompakter zu machen und auch einige Engpässe zu beseitigen, obwohl ich dazu anmerken muss, dass ich davon nur das Notwendigste mit erledige, besonders an besonders mislungenen Teilen des Puzzles, oder auch erst dann, wenn ich mit den anderen Strategien keinen Erfolg hatte. Ich mag es nicht so gern das Protein neu zu bauen (Rebuild), es sei denn dass ein Teil davon nicht richtig liegt oder rote Stellen aufzeigt, die man nicht so direkt per Hand beheben kann. Ich arbeite gern mit Tweak (Anm. Werkzeuge), meine aber, dass man es nur selten anwenden sollte. (Um mehr als 5 Grad der Platten - oder Spiralenachse drehe ich es normmalerweise bei jeder Anwendung nicht). Vergiss nicht dass du jedesmal etwas an der Struktur ziehen solltest wenn du einen Punktzugang vermerkt hast, nicht zu energisch, mehr als 100 Punkte solltest du dabei nicht verlieren; danach '' Wiggle'' das ganze wieder zusammen. Mach das mehrere Male bis du keine Punkte mehr bekommst. Mit diesem Vorgehen kommen doch meistens 2 - 5 Punkte extra dazu. Nachdem ich mich bei der mittleren Spielphase lange genug aufgehalten habe, lasse ich es erst einmal gut sein, mach mir einen schönen Abend, oder jedenfalls erst einmal Pause oder wende mich einem anderen Puzzle zu. Wenn ich dann wieder zum gerade beschriebenen Puzzle zurückkehre, gehe ich die ganze Sequenz der Mittelphase noch einmal durch. Sieh zu dass du wirklich alles herausgeholt hast, ehe du zur Endphase übergehst. Positionen der Seitenketten Endphase des Spiels Beobachtungen Ü Ä Ö ä ö ü β Link zum Originaltext[[]]